1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for forming a mask pattern on a wafer for manufacturing a semiconductor circuit element and printing this pattern on the wafer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of forming a mask pattern on a wafer include the so-called contact print method whereby a mask and a wafer are brought into contact with each other and printing light is applied from the mask side, the proximity method whereby a mask and a wafer are spaced apart from each other by a minute gap and printing light is applied from the mask side, and the method whereby the image of a mask irradiated with printing light is formed on a wafer by a lens or a reflection imaging system. The printing apparatus of the present invention is applicable to any of these methods.
The printing apparatus according to the prior art has adopted a method whereby a mask pattern and a wafer are brought into a fixed relationship and the mask pattern is printed on the wafer by one exposure.